


Hide and Seek

by Suspicious_Sushi



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 09:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16741216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suspicious_Sushi/pseuds/Suspicious_Sushi
Summary: Playing hide and seek inside on a rainy day proves to be a little difficult when you're not very fond of storms. Cute fluffiness ensues.





	Hide and Seek

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally my first fanfiction. It’s amateur, rambly at times, and the ending could have gone better. I hope someone enjoys it!

“One.. two.. three..”

Small hands covering his own eyes, Link could hear a faint giggle as his best friend Rhett searched for the best hiding spot during their game of hide and seek. It was a rainy day in Buies Creek North Carolina so they were making due with their inside activities.

“Ten.. eleven.. twelve..”

Link kept hearing a shuffling and occasional thuds somewhere in the house and smiled to himself, imagining Rhett trying to squeeze his gangly body into some crevice or nook.

Hide and seek was starting to become painfully easy for him when he was “it” considering his best friend was growing at such an exponential rate, but Rhett still insisted on playing. Link assumed he just loved the thrill of trying his best to stay hidden and quiet. Sometimes Link would pretend to not see him and take a little longer in his search. It was worth it to hear the gleeful giggle when Rhett thought he was truly hidden from view.

“Eighteen.. nineteen.. twenty! Ready or not here I come!”

Uncovering his eyes he made his way out of the door to his room. He knew Rhett was somewhere else in the house judging by the noises he heard not a minute ago. Tiptoeing down the hallway he strained his ears for any type of sound that would give his best friend up. So far the only sounds he could hear was the dull roaring of the rainstorm outside.

It was midday but with the cloud cover the atmosphere inside had an almost muted coloring to it. The shadows seemed to take on a more deep form and the air seemed to have an almost static feeling to it as he poked around various furniture and peeking behind curtains. A low rumble of thunder sounded in the distance, a warning of an impending thunderstorm.

Link slowly searched his way through the various rooms leading down the hallway before making it to the living room. Rhett was still as hidden and silent as ever and Link was impressed that the game had gone on this long.

Suddenly a loud crack of thunder boomed overhead and shook the windows. Link let out a loud shriek and whipped his head towards the window. The wind was starting to really pick up as the storm front moved over his house.

Starting to feel anxiety crawling up his spine he really just wanted to find his best friend and end this game. He knew he wasn’t actually alone in the house but without Rhett physically by his side he didn’t have that feeling of reassured protection that he craved when he was feeling nervous or scared. Another crack of thunder resounded through the air accompanied by a bright flash of lightning and Link had had it.

“Bo! You win! I’m scared! Please come out!” he cried out into the empty room. No response. Link started to shiver and wrapped his arms around his tiny frame as he stood in the middle of the room waiting for Rhett to emerge from his hiding place and rescue him.

“Rhett, please! Where are you? I don’t want to play this anymore! Come out already!” he tried again, but to no avail. Maybe he can’t hear me over the storm, Link thought to himself. Another exceptionally loud crack of thunder and he shot through the living room and down the hall towards his mother’s room. He flung open the door as he ran in, tripping over his own feet. With a soft cry he fell to the floor, his hands and arms breaking his fall. He was so pumped full of adrenaline he barely felt it and taking this advantage he crawled under the bed. He weaved himself around boxes and various tubs of things his mom stored under it until he managed to squeeze himself into a position that felt somewhat comfortable.

The sounds of the storm were slightly muffled under the bed which suited Link just fine. Letting out a small sigh he leaned his forehead on his arms, trying to get his breath back. Another vibrating rumble shattered his calm and his body tightened up as a small sob escaped him. Not half an hour ago everything was great. His young mind didn’t know how to process these feelings. He felt this overwhelming sense of desperation and fear. He just wanted his best friend there.

As if God himself had heard his prayers, he felt the air around him shift. Without even having to look, he could sense the calm radiance of Rhett as he slipped under the bed towards Link. The air on his left side warmed up as Rhett slid up beside him, gently pressing himself against the smaller boy, his arm coming out and wrapping itself across his back. Link lifted his head up and peered over to him, squinting through his tears.

“Hey bo, I’m here. I got worried when you didn’t find me. I almost couldn’t find you. Then I heard you crying” Rhett’s voice was a calm rumble against side; a stark contrast to the angry rumble of the chaos outside. Link gently pressed his forehead into Rhett’s shoulder and breathed him in, finally allowing his body to relax.

“I called for you. But you didn’t answer.” Link breathed out softly, his voice still held a tiny tremor in it. Rhett must have noticed this as his hold on Link tightened slightly, his cheek coming to rest against the top of Link’s head.

“If I had heard you I would have come. I’ll always be there for you, brother.” Rhett whispered back to him. His breath tickled the hair on Link’s head as he spoke, causing chills to rise up on his arms.

Link pressed himself closer to Rhett as another rumble vibrated the house; Rhett shifting to accommodate the change.

“Do you wanna stay under here a while, bo?” he murmured to the brunette. Link nodded against Rhett softly, not wanting to escape the comfort he was feeling. He could feel Rhett’s fingers as they pressed into his arm, feel the gentle warmth coming from his body as he held Link affectionately. He wasn’t ready to leave this bubble of calm yet.

Link must have fallen asleep because he felt himself being shaken slightly. Opening his eyes, his body still thrumming with that heavy fuzziness that only happens when you’ve just woken up. He breathed in deep and looked over to Rhett. He could just make out his outline under the dark bed.

“I hear your mom calling. We’d better go out there.” Rhett started pushing some of the boxes and tubs aside to make way for them to crawl a little easier out from under the bed. Link could see light peeking out as the obstacles were removed. He could also hear his mom and the crinkling sounds of what he assumed were grocery bags. Both boys wiggled their way out from under the bed and took a moment to stretch. The rain had stopped, and they could see that the sun had finally broken through the clouds.

Link peered back over to Rhett, letting out a small huff of laughter. “Your hairs all messed up Rhett.” He reached up and smoothed it back slightly, laughing as it sprang right back to being a mess. Rhett grinned slightly before catching his hand and holding it as they made their way out to the kitchen.

“There you boys are! I’m sorry it took me so long to get back. That storm sure was a doozy. There was flash flooding so I had to wait a while before it seemed safe enough to leave. Were you two OK? Oh, I just feel terrible leaving ya’ll here. I hope you weren’t too scared?” Links mom came over to the boys and crouched down in front of them, eyes searching their faces for any trace of unease.

Both boys smiled at her and shook their heads. “No ma, we were OK. We played hide and seek.” Link didn’t want to fess up that he was scared of some silly storm. Rhett nudged him slightly and Link gave him a retaliating nudge back. Seeming satisfied with his answer, Links mom smiled at both boys, raising herself back up, before giving them both an affectionate pat on the head.

“That’s my brave boys. I’m gonna start on dinner then, so y'all run along while I get things started. The rains gone now so why don’t you go outside. Ya been cooped up too long in here, go get some air.” And with a gentle shooing they both ran outside to play.


End file.
